two sides of the moon
by RedRoarRoa
Summary: Logan is a teen with two sides. The light side is just a regular teen who goes to school. The dark side a hero looking for the killer of his parents. story over, remake in the making
1. Chapter 1

Okay how's it going, this fist Fanfiction and I hope you like it

I don't own the titans or any dc hero or there amigos. Only the ones i made up

"

* * *

><p>Ok alpha 1 we are near the safe-house do you copy" said a static voice from a radio from the darkness.<p>

Slowly a small flame from the darkness which came from a match slowly lit the van which showed 5 men in the small space.

Slowly the man who lit the flame put it up to his face showing a hard face but with a smile a child, his body was of one who work almost every day of his life but his eyes and smile told a different story.

After he lit the cigarette in his mouth the man sitting next to the smoker spoke for the first time it seemed in hours.

"We copy omega 3 how's the situation, 3" the man asked his face contrary to his partner was one of a young man in his early twenties but of his face was a frown that could make saint nick lose his jolly nature, he had small rimed glasses and a suit that yelled "**ninja**" along with hair in a ponytail.

The voice on the other side replied with a calm voice "everything is fine" but there was a small edge to his voice that any regular man would have missed but these were not ordinary men not in the any bit normal.

"Come on timothy what is taking so long" said the smiling man with a mock sadness in his voice but quickly stop at the stair that his partner was sending him.

"Mark how many times must I tell you use code names" said the young man with a hand at his glasses pulling them closer to his face. "But Davis" the man yelled "you just used my name" said mark with a puppy dog frown.

The man name Davis looked as if he was about to do something the other man was going to regret when a voice from in front of them made them stop in there tracks.

"Ok who ever speaks next will get a bullet in his head and i will feed you to my fish" shouted a middle age man with a balding head in a suit which made him look like he should have been in a office at the time instead of in a stake out. His rage was only seen throu his eyes as the rest of his body gave a relaxed poster.

"Okay, okay bill we will stop" Davis said with a small smile of fear and pity for Bill who should be at home with his kids insted of traped in a van geting ready to take down a man for thousands of dollors.

"Dam bill's scary isn't he Davis" whispered to Davis as Mark looked like he just saw the devil or worse his ex-wife.

"Well you both know that bill can handle any spoiled brat even you two." said a forth voice who was seaded in the pasenger seat next to bill, the amazing thing was that he was a living copy of bill but with long hair and smile, his eyes was had the look of fun like Mark but with a little of seriousness he wore a lade back button down shirt that was open to his waste and green cargo shorts.

His smiled disappeared with the next words that came from the pair from behind him." shut up Jill "they said at the same time with anger in there eyes but playful smile on there faces.

" My name is J not Jill, J" he said looking as if he would tear the two men behind him to shreds but stopped as his brothers gave him a look a anger in his eyes even that would have stoped anyone even if it had a smile to go with it.

J got back to his seat and began to mumble to him self. "Dam why did mom want rhyming names for both of us." said J cursing his luck for being second born when a voice interupted his mumbling.

"Wait" said a final voice which sounded breaking everyone from there conversation or any they were going to have.

The voice sounded like it just woke up from a nap or for a better word a deep slumber "Oh, Logan did we wake you" said bill turning to the young man in the back in a motherly voice than made both Mark and Davis get shivers.

Logan who the youngest of the team at 17 was in very back seat which was converted to a make shift bed he was in the dark were only his forest green eyes showing from the back of the room.

"No" he replied "I was awake since Davis and mark started fighting about names.

"At this mention both Davis and Mark looked behind them and smiled shyly at Logan then they began to look at the floor as a sign of forgiveness but Logan just smiled and spoke "Don't worry about it, I need to wake up anyway but I do have a question " he asked as his face turned from one of happiness into one of question.

Both mark and Davis smiled and turn to answer them young comrade but they both came to a relation as there faces fell and after what seemed like hours they spoke "we forgot " they said at the same time looking away from each other making both J and bill to face palm and Logan to smile.

"Oh now I remember" said Davis at last.

"It was because there was a problem with the plan" said Davis as his normal frown came back as he began remember why they were here.

Slowly a voice came back to the radio that was on Davis shoulder as Omega 3 (aka Timothy) spoke.

"hey I been trying to called you guys for 30 minutes do you copy" Davis yelled as if he scrambled to get him radio that he forgot a bout because of the joking and arguing. "Shit" cried Davis as he pressed the button on his radio.

"Sorry about that omega 3 there was um... A complication at the, er… Base. what's up" he asked hoping for a good news like the problem was small like a civilian party next door or a dog was taking a crap on the front lawn and not something more complicated was going to happen.

"Well it seams that the target has acquired some hired guns to protect him and I don't mean some cheap ones ether these guys are the best of the best and the bloodiest too" omega 3 said with a slight fear in his voice.

"Don't worry omega 3" Davis said looking around to all his counterparts around him.

"We ARE the best around now and nothing is going to stop us. Isn't that right commander" said Davis with a small smile gracing his lips as all the men around his began to smile as well with him. Then all the men the turned to there leader the one who will give the command the one planed this hole thing.

Logan just smiled at his team and said

"Begin operation: truck stop"

* * *

><p>Whooooo first chapter and not the last.<p>

please review.

JdimasP


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2 for two sides of the moon. Thank you for every(one) for reviewing.  
>Chapter 2 target talk<p>

I don't own any characters from DC

* * *

><p>While Logan and his team were going over the plan that took almost all week to prepare, going over the highly complicated plan.<p>

The target of said plan was in the study of his base, siping tea going over his reports, when one of the men he hired to protect him interrupted his time of peace.

"um.. Sir" the man said who was visably scared of his employer.

the Target smilled.

the target who went by many names but his favorite was just the simple "Sir".So when the man called him, He could only smile as the man began to tell him his report.

"Sir the area is secure, the top floor is cleared, the first floor too, the wall around the house is also secure and also the basement."

after the report the target was still smiling and soon after being in thought, began to speak.

"So... you found everything to your liking I suppose." said the target get up from his desk.

the man looked confused at the question "um...Sir?" he said uneasaly shuffeing his feet.

the target then began to walk around the room looking at all the items that he had found, stole, or killed for, many of which would pay for hundreds of safe houses much better than this one.

"well I just thought that you checked the house your way, that you must have paid for his house" the stated after looking at a pure jade stone that he found at the mystic temple in Mexico.

"No Sir I did not mean to offend you Sir." said the man who suddenly felt like a lamb with a large wolf.

the target smiled once again.

"offend... no you didn't offend me" the target said with a reassuring smile.

The man relaxed for a few seconds before he felt fear as his employer began to examen a large ax from a real life Viking exhibit from thousands of years ago that was placed next to his desk.

"to tell you the truth you didn't offend me to say the least, but you did annoy me." he said to the man lookinfg strait at him with visible anger in his eyes.

"Now if you annoy me more and make me angry, well then I think the local zoo would like a donation of meat for there lions to enjoy, even if it was still alive." he said looking away to the view that was in his office.

Do you understand." the man who was 99.9 percent on the way to pissing his pants, was about to answer when there was a crash at the front gate which made the security alarms go off.

then another big crash at the front door making the home shake to it foundation also causing the man to 100 percent to make a puddle in his bosses study.

The target who was not amused my man loss of control of his bladder and after ten seconds of the man trying to mop up the mess.

The target began to speak " if your done making a fool of your self then i suggest you find out what is happening. NOW"

* * *

><p>Who is the target and what was that noise find out in the next chapter and again i thank the only person who commented on the story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 and back with Logan and his team. thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to those who just checked the story out.

I dont own anything from DC, I only own the rest of Logan's team.

* * *

><p>Now after about 10 minutes of talk between the team the Logan stood in command of ( which was going to be named after suggested by mark, <em><strong>team super amazing commando t-Rex killers!<strong>_,but was turned down by Davis and also because it stood out on the side of the van) to start the plan.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Logan asked with a sky smile on his face as if he was the smartest teen in the world, but 2 of his men stood behind him looking as if they were going to a suicide mission.

"Logan do you think this is the best plan to get in to the base?" asked Davis who seemed drained of life trying to get his leader to rethink his plan.

"Yeah I hate to say it but I agree with Davis" said J losing his happy smile with thoughts of the plan in front of him.

"Why, it sounds amazing" said Mark who was sparkle eyed at the plan that to him blew his mind.

"Well I bet you would I mean you would think it would be more awesome if we could dress like power rangers." said Davis who was greeted by a huge smile by mark, "can we?"

After a face palm by Davis, whose face went red because of the many times he face palmed in the meting, they were finally ready to get to action.

"So when do get this plan into action?" asked J who still didn't feel good about this but would never leave his friends behind.

"what do you mean" asked Logan " we started 10 minutes ago" as soon as the words left his mouth, the van they were driving in (which was trick out with a giant like Spike) crashed into to the base's guard wall and now headed to the house.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON" yelled bill as the door, no the wall came down in a giant CRASH.

After the dust settled the van was open with five people in the front of said van and about 4 men of various sizes looking stunned, then the voice broke the silence. "Knock knock" said Logan as the stood in a commando suit with bullet proof vest, a black shirt under that and black pants with 20 pockets, and a pump-action shotgun.

For the next 7 seconds it was quiet but It was Mark who answer next

"Room service"

* * *

><p>Great chapter (if I say so my self) a littler short but more to come. See yeah<p> 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?

I don't own anything except Logan's team.

* * *

><p>When we last left are um... Heroes? They had used the van as force of entry to the compound that there latest target was holding up. Not knowing that this would be the last mission for all of them.<p>

"thanks for the info voice in my head, "said Mark hiding as he and his team were behind the bulletproof doorsthat currently protecting them from a hail of bullets as the hired guns open fired after the shock of a van coming through the wall of there safe house.

"Mark who the hell are you talking to!" asked Davis as a bullet passed him by inches.

"Easy, the voice in my mind duh," replied Mark as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay we need a plan to keep us from being Swiss cheese from there a-ka's so any ideas?," asked J

"Well we can try plan c," said Bill who was busy shooting his revolver at the 4 men trying to kill him.

"Plan c,"said Davis, "What happened to plan B?" he asked with worry in his voice.

It was Logan who answered his question with a smirk, "that's for later" he said as he rose from cover to shoot and then spoke again. "Mark go get it" and with that Mark began to run happily to the back of the van, going through the supplies in the back.

"What can possible save us from the bullet storm that's happening right now." said J as his door was five seconds away from cracking under presser of the bullets hitting it.

"How about a big ass gun" said Mark coming out of the van with a giant mingun with enough ammo to choke a hungry hungry hippo!

"Get down" said Bill as suddenly the sounds of gun fire were drowned out by a hundred bullets going 75 miles per hour.

Soon the people shooting at Logan and his team were diving for cover from hurricane of pure firepower.

After what seamed like hours of firing the mingun was empty, and soon discarded to the ground.

Then Logan gave the command "Okay now take them down and don't use your guns" as he said this, his team moved at lightning speed at there targets with determination in there eyes.

Soon after Logan gave the command, a voice from the other side gave an order as well.

"Okay you want hand to hand so be it, go and show them who owns there asses" suddenly the room exploded with fists, kicks, and other deadly moves right out of an old school Kung-Fu movie.

* * *

><p>So who will win this slugfest and finally we may find out who are targets is! (Maybe some hints)<p>

I want to thank black rose-raven angel for the many reviews. Also it's late but ill also like to thank Peyton Adalyn for my first review thank you. See you next time!(Sorry lots of sugar) oh and almost forgot dont forget to read my new story( A Titan Redemption)

jDimasp


	5. Note the the readers

Sorry guys but I have decided to restart the story. It wasn't going the way I wanted to and it was just dragging along so now i'm making a better version of the story so thank you for the support and any help you can offer thanks.


End file.
